


Only of You

by lostinatango



Series: A Beautiful Mess [2]
Category: Bandom, Green Day, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Falling In Love, First Time Bottoming, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinatango/pseuds/lostinatango
Summary: Billie is finally ready to take his relationship with Tre to a whole new level.





	Only of You

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been writing fanfic for long but it seems to have overtaken my writing sessions. I am not complaining, I am enjoying writing about my favorite boys in their young days, and speculating what could have happened if they had the freedom to enjoy all aspects of their relationships. I hope you all enjoy the boys little escapades, there is definitely more to follow.

A steady beat resonated against Billie Joe’s eardrums causing him to pry his eyes open. He rolled onto his side and tried to focus on the clock. 2:00 PM, least it was AM, less people for Tre to piss off. Grunting he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He sat there for a moment, rubbed his face, then got up and shuffled to the living room. He stood in the doorframe and watched Tre do what he did best, pound out one hell of a perfect beat. Billie closed his eyes and let the rhythm flow over him, his mind created guitar riffs and chords complementing that rhythm. He opened his eyes and watched his friend move over the drums, and was amused to find Tre was drumming with his eyes closed. With the beat and chords rattling in his brain Billie shuffled back to the bedroom to find a paper and pen.

  
Billie jotted down several verses before he realized the drumming had stopped. He just finished adding another verse when he felt a weight settle behind him on the bed. “Busy,” he said, knowing it was Tre. Billie heard a soft sigh behind him but Tre knew better than interrupt him when he was writing. It wasn’t long before Billie had a rough sketch of a new song and finally looked over his shoulder at Tre. “Was that inspired by me?” Tre asked. Billie smile, “Your drumming always inspires me.” Tre responded with his own smile and leaned in for a kiss. Billie let the pen and paper fall to the floor as Tre pushed him back upon the bed. After a few intense minutes of major kissing, Billie gently pushed Tre back and looked into his pale blue eyes and pleaded “I want more Tre.”

  
“What more do you want Billie, you already have me,” Tre replied wiggling his eyebrows. With a heavy sigh of frustration Billie grumble, “That’s not what I am talking about!” Billie closed his eyes for a moment to calm himself down. He opened his eyes to find the slit of Tre’s eyes staring at him. “I want more than hand jobs and blow jobs. There I said it.” 

Tre slowly sat up and looked down at Billie making him feel much smaller and younger than he was. How the fuck does Tre do that? Billie thought. “Are you sure you’re ready for this?” the drummer quietly asked.

Billie slowly pushed himself so he was eye to eye with Tre. “Fuck! I’ve been wearing the fucking butt plug for the past few weeks, damn fucking straight I’m ready!”

  
“I beg to differ with you, Mr. Armstrong, but if you’re wearing a butt plug for a dude, moi and making out with a dude, moi” Tre emphasized by pointing to himself and then added, “ you’re definitely not straight.”

  
Billie shook his head and tried to swat his friend’s shoulder but was quickly reminded how toned Tre arm muscles were. Instead he found himself caressing the drummer’s arms, tracing his fingertips along the muscle. Tre gently place a finger under Billie’s chin lifting his head, drawing their eyes together.

“Seriously, you ready? It’s a big step.”

Billie couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He and Tre had a talk a few weeks back while they were going up and down the coast playing gigs where they could find them. They talked about the impact of their relationship, where it could go or not go, and how that affected the dynamics of the band. They ended up agreeing it was a risk they both were willing to take. They also couldn’t deny the creative benefits it contributed to Billie’s song writing and Tre’s drumming. However, he didn’t want to repeat that conversation so instead he leaned forward grabbed the younger boy’s head and pulled him in for a kiss.

After a few heartbeats Tre pulled back and asked, “So, condoms? Lube?” Excitement and lust roared through the singer as he nodded his head. Of course he was prepare, he had been planning this for weeks. He leaned over the mattress and grabbed a small bottle and a foil packet from a small crate and held them up for Tre, who in turned smiled brightly. In the next few moments clothing was haphazardly shed between nips, kisses and moans.

  
Soon Billie found himself on his back looking up at Tre, breathing heavily above him and lust swirling in his eyes. Billie curled his fingers in Tre’s fading orange hair, a peroxide dye job gone bad but Tre wanted to keep it. “Truly you are so beautiful,” Tre murmured “A beautiful mess.” He leaned over and kissed Billie. A gentle soothing of lips. Billie’s jaw went slack beneath Tre’s lips and allowed Tre to tangle their tongues. A wave of pleasure washed over Billie as Tre’s long fingers wrapped around the pair of cocks and began to stroke long steady strokes. Billie raised his hips to meet each stroke.

After a few strokes Billie watched through the fringe of his dark lashes as Tre began to kiss his way down the older boy’s chest. The drummer paused to swirl his tongue around each of Billie’s nipples causing the singer to moan deeply and tighten his fingers around Tre’s hair. The drummer trailed his tongue down the squirming boy’s chest and nipped at his hip bone. Tre paused to grab the bottle of lube and the condom.

Billie laughed as Tre ripped the foil packet open with his teeth but was impressed as he watched him rolled the condom down while one hand continued to tease Billie’s very hard cock. The singer threw his head back as Tre’s mouth covered his erection. He was so lost in Tre’s oral skills Billie barely noticed a cool slick finger begin to slide into his rear entrance. The suctioning strengthen causing Billie’s toes to curl.

“Fuck,” Billie moaned as he stroked into the hot mouth engulfing him. Another finger slipped beside the first as a tongue carefully trailed up the shaft and around the head. More moans slipped from both filling the air with lust and need. As Tre’s mouth suctioned down another finger was added to Billie’s ass and he bucked at the sensation. Billie’s breaths shortened. A blush of intense arousal burned over his skin.

  
Tre pulled away drawing Billie’s eyes up to the boy’s face flushed with desire. They stared at each other for a heartbeat or two. Billie knew it was a chance to say no or a chance to say go further. Billie smiled and nodded as he pushed his hips into Tre. Satisfied Tre gripped his own cock, stroked tip to root and gave a small squeeze just beneath the crown. He eased Bille’s knees to the mattress spreading him wide open allowing him to line the tip of his cock against Billie’s small entrance. With a flex of his hips, Tre pushed gently inside and paused. Billie threw his head back and nearly screamed, “HOLY FUCKING SHIT.” Billie felt Tre tremble fighting to stay still. The singer willed himself to breathe and relax.

The butt plug didn’t come close in comparison to Tre’s actual cock. The stretch burned, but not bad enough that Billie felt he needed to call it all off. He forced his muscles to relax and nodded again. Tre pushed again sliding deeper and the burn was quickly replaced with waves of pleasure. When Tre was as deep as he could go he again paused waiting for Billie to come accustomed to him.

“Holy fuck that feels so fucking good,” Billie encouraged, knowing now he could take anything Tre would give him.

  
Tre raised one of Billie’s legs over his shoulder and began to rock. The thrusts were gentle swells at first, then gained intensity. The drummer nearly had the singer truly singing underneath him. Billie began to raise his hips to meet each of Tre’s downward thrusts. They soon settled into a rhythm all their own. Overwhelmed by his fierce arousal, Billie lifted his head and pulled Tre in for a kiss, their tongues warring with each other. Billie’s fingers tightened around Tre’s hair trying to pull him closer than he could be.

Tre broke away to pull Billie’s other leg over his shoulder. Sitting up and squaring off on his knees, Tre changed the angle at which he pumped into Billie. A few stroke later Billie nearly screamed in pleasure as Tre hit a spot that until recently Billie never knew existed. As each stroke perfectly it this bundle of pleasure, Billie felt shockwaves roll through his body. His head fell back, hands released Tre’s hair and now clawed the bedsheets. He back arched, trying to get more. He heard Tre’s sweet laugh and felt a hand grip his painfully hard erection. Finger’s slick with lube stroked and squeezed Billie causing him to race toward the edge.

“Not yet, Billie Joe, not yet,” Tre commanded. Billie willed himself back trying to think of anything but the pounding his ass was taking, the pleasure that washed over him feeling stretched by Tre’s cock, Tre’s fingers tugging and pulling his aching cock. Lyrics raced through his head but soon that wasn’t enough, he was skidding straight to the edge and couldn’t stop. Tre squeezed tightly the base of Billie’s cock causing the edge to fade for a moment. “Almost there,” Tre moaned, and increases his thrusts and tugs on Billie’s leaking cock.

The roaring sensations vibrated Billie’s body and soon he hear Tre command, “Come for me now, Billie Joe!” and Billie let himself fall over the precipice jerking one last time into Tre’s hand as he spurted in scalding pulses on his chest. Tre fell forward grunts ripping from his throat. Billie held him tight as shudders racked them both. They laid there together for while waiting for their breathing to slow.

  
As their senses returned Tre slowly got discarded the condom and walked to the bathroom. Billie watched Tre’s fine ass as he walked from the room and then fell back onto the bed grinning like a school boy in love for the first time. He pulled his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling watching words race through his head. Finally, he leans over, grabs the discarded pen and sheets from the floor and begins to write. He didn’t notice Tre until he leaned over his shoulder and commented on the lyrics.

Billie looked up and said, “For you,” and smiled. Tre kissed him. Tre pulled away as Billie finished his thoughts and then took a rapidly cooling wet cloth and clean Billie up. Tre quickly shuffled back to the bathroom and returned with two cold bottles of beer. The two snuggled up next to each other and sipped from their drinks. Neither one wanted to break the blissful contentment they were feeling with words. In the end Billie started singing his new song, and Tre leaned back and held him while he listened. 


End file.
